home is here
by Persephatta
Summary: "Trouble sleeping? Have you tried counting sheep?" Carmen turned as Gray approached, a smile sliding across her lush red lips. "Funny, people are always saying I should." "Usually works for me. But I seem to be missing one…". Future Carmen/Gray (Red Crackle) from 2019 reboot. Spoilers for Season 2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carmen Sandiego'**

**Warning: Mention of Season 2 spoilers**

* * *

Graham woke, immediately on alert. His eyes darted round the darkened room, trying to assess what could have disturbed him, until at last they fell upon the empty space beside him. For a split second his heart constricted. Even after all these years some part of him was still afraid she'd left, slipping through his fingers once again with another disappearing act like the ones she used to pulled during their early days, when he had no memory of V.I.L.E. or Black Sheep.

He placed a hand to the sheets and felt the lingering warmth. She couldn't have been gone long, although that didn't necessarily mean she hadn't gone far. He let out a breath and relaxed. Wherever she'd gone, he knew she would be back; the two of them were like magnets, drawn to one another. Even without his memory they had continued to find each other, over and over again.

As he was up, he decided to take a leek. On his way back, he noticed the balcony door was open, curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. He picked up the blanket draped across the chaise lounge and stepped outside.

"Trouble sleeping? Have you tried counting sheep?"

Carmen turned as he approached, a smile sliding across her lush red lips. "Funny, people are always saying I should."

"Usually works for me. But I seem to be missing one…"

He joined her at the balcony railing, wrapping the blanket around her to keep the cold off. She stepped into his embrace, heat passing between their bodies. The city lights stretched out before them, twinkling against the night. He had visited all sorts of incredible places, gazed upon many beautiful sights, and never ceased to be amazed. But they all paled compared to the woman in his arms. With ruddy curls tumbling down her back, wearing only a t-shirt and pyjama shorts, the moonlight illuminating her tanned skin, she was enchanting. He hummed his content, holding her close.

They were in Rotterdam, following a lead on Dr. Bellum, one of the few V.I.L.E operatives still at large since the criminal organisation's dismantlement over a year ago (thanks to Carmen and the team). Unfortunately, it seemed Bellum had slipped the net yet again, but at least they had managed to bust her illicit operation and capture several smaller fish in the process. However, Carmen didn't seem content; a deep shadow creased her brow and her gaze was distant, unfocused. It wasn't a look one normally saw on the cool and in-control Carmen Sandiego (although, he was privy to this side of her more than most).

"It's really bothering you."

Carmen started, a testament to how out of it she was. "What?"

"Bellum's escape, it's eating at you."

"Of course it is," Carmen snapped in a rare show of agitation. "We had her and we let her escape."

"Hey Carm, it's alright." He rubbed her arm soothingly. "We'll get her next time."

"It's not alright. She's out there now, scheming to hurt innocent people – to hurt _us_. How am I supposed to be alright with that? Have you forgotten she's the one who erased your memory!"

"Isn't that the point of amnesia, I forget," Graham joked. Carmen did not look impressed. "Okay, yeah, it creeps me out knowing Dr Mind-Wipe is out there still but I have faith in us, whatever she's planning we'll stop her."

Carmen sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "You think so?"

"Are you kidding? You're Carmen freakin' Sandiego. You took down the Villain's International League of Evil! One mad scientist is no match for you."

That earned a smile from her but it quickly faded back into a frown and his heart sunk.

"It's not just Bellum, there are other threats. Taking down V.I.L.E. left us with no shortage of enemies; sooner or later one of them is bound to get the jump on us."

"They can try," Graham scoffed. "Carmen, look at everything we've accomplished, everything _you've _achieved. We're in this together, you and I, we have each other's back. I trust you with my life and I'm not going to let them take you away from me ever again. Whatever they throw at us, we'll handle it. I believe in us."

Maybe he was getting cocky; after all, he knew first-hand how easily everything you knew and loved could be stolen away. But he had found his way back to Carmen eventually and if she could fall in love with him then anything was possible. United they were invincible.

Carmen didn't appear to share his conviction. "What if it's not just you and I?"

"What, the team? You should know by now they can handle themselves."

"No, I don't mean the team."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

She didn't answer, staring at ground, lips pursed. He could read the conflict in her expression; it made him nervous.

He gripped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin. "Carmen, please, look at me."

"Gray…" She exhaled, bright eyes turning to meet his. "I'm pregnant."

The world ground to a halt, then whirled back into action. The wires in his brain connected with a jolt of electricity.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded.

Gray pulled her into a hug, laughing ecstatically. "Crickey! A baby! Our baby! I'm going to be a dad!"

Overjoyed, he lifted her up and spun her around. Carmen laughed.

"How far along are you?" He stared at her stomach as if he could see the baby growing inside.

"About three weeks."

He shot her a sly look. "Rome?"

She returned his smile. "Rome."

Graham laughed and kissed her cheek then her forehead then her nose and then her chin, until Carmen grew impatient and drew his mouth to meet hers. Graham had loved this woman for a long time, but he never seemed to stop falling in love with her all over again.

They parted and Graham was alarmed to see Carmen's smile wilt, the downcast expression returning. His own grin faded, an uncomfortable sensation settling in his stomach.

"You don't seem happy. Do you… do you not want this?

"Of course I do." Carmen exclaimed. He was relieved to see her spirit return, assured of her sincerity. "But… look at the life we lead… there's no place for children. We're thieves, fugitives. And what will happen when our enemies find out? They'll use our child to take their revenge."

Her earlier distress made sense now.

"Bellum- " He began, but she cut him off.

" –is not the only one with a grudge to settle. Look what happened to my father… he tried to leave the life and was killed because of it. As for my mother… well… I don't want our child to grow up like I did… _alone_…"

He was alarmed to see tears forming in her eyes and held her tight, cooing softly.

"Hey, hey, Carmen, sshh, it's okay. We'll protect them, we will," Graham said, resolutely. "No one's going to hurt our child, we'll stop anyone who tries and we won't be alone… you think Aunt Ivy or Uncles Zack and Player will let any harm come to our kid? Jules has the whole force of A.C.M.E. behind her and as for _Gran_dadosan… our child won't grow up alone, I promise."

"But I don't even know how to be a mother," Carmen stammered. "The closest I had growing up was Coach Brunt and I don't want to be anything like her."

Graham rubbed her back, reassuringly. "I didn't have a good beginning either but then I met you and found a place on the team. The past doesn't define the future. You of all people should know it's not the family you're born to but the one you choose that really matters. You are the best thing about my life, Carmen, and I know you'll be a fantastic mother to our child."

"Gray…" Carmen nuzzled her face into his neck. "I'm glad I'm doing this with you… I love you."

Graham kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, at peace in each other's embrace, until finally Graham spoke. "Come on, you should get some rest. We couldn't have the World's Greatest Thief off her game. Someone might _steal_ her title."

He coaxed her from the balcony and back inside their suite. Carmen went willingly, lips curling into a smile.

"Even sleep-deprived I could run rings around you, _Crackle_."

"Ha, ha." He pounced upon the bed, pulling her down with him. Carmen laughed, falling onto his chest. "Hey, so I'm just spitballing here but how about Blue for a baby name? I mean you're Red, I'm Gray, it fits the theme."

"Hmm, I'll consider it." She leaned in to kiss him, only to stop a hairbreadth away. "This means I'll have to forgo the catsuits."

"Now that is a shame," Graham remarked, pressing their mouths together. As always, she tasted delicious.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths and he grinned. "Looks like I found my missing sheep."

Carmen thumped him with a pillow. "Really, Gray?"

"Hey, I'm a dad now. The jokes come with the territory."

Carmen huffed but she was smiling. They settled into bed, Carmen's back resting against Graham's front. He held her close, hand resting upon her belly. Graham drifted to sleep, comforted by the knowledge that their child would grow up surrounded by love.


End file.
